Can Life Get Any Stranger?
by Taisho-sei gakagitonarimasu
Summary: Amy Miller travels to the Fullmetal alchemist relm, losing her left arm in the prosses of the toll. Can she survive this world? Will she be fitted with automail? -Only two chapters, deviantART has the rest- -no pairings-
1. The Gate

It was a random Tuesday in July when the Hutson Private School's bell rang; indicating the school day had come to an end. Most of the students rushed out the front doors and headed their ways down the road to their home or to chat with friends, some where still in on school grounds reading or playing video games with close friends. A girl with short brown hair and piercing blue eyes came walking out of the front school doors in her school uniform that every girl was wearing, two other girls walked beside the burnet girl; one with long blonde hair that was pulled back in two loose pink-tails with light blue eyes -on her left- and another girl with short red hair with two pins holding her bangs back and brown eyes. -On her right- The three girls walked until they came to the side-walk of the parking lot.

"See you around Amy." the girl with red hair said, her loli-pop getting in the way of her speech. She started walking down Eliot Street to her left, waving to Amy and the blonde while she proceeded down the side-walk.

Amy waved back, her arm moving back and forth in the air like a maniac, "Okay! See you next year in Highschool Rebecca!" she yelled and put her hand down beside her. "Well...See ya' Thompson." Amy said and slowly walked away.

Heather turned to her instantly. "Hey! Hold up!" she said and her friend started laughing hysterically. "I hate it when you do that Amy... It makes me feel blonde... Wait..." Amy cracked up even more, grabbing her sides in the process. "Shut up!" Heather blushed about three shades of pink and whipped her head the other way. Amy stopped laughing and waved good-bye to her eighth grade buddy. Heather replied by waving good-bye as well.

Amy started running down Eliot Street on her right and could hear the steps of their friend walk the opposite way. She couldn't help but smile, she was finally going to get away from school and start her summer vacation.

When she got home, no one was there._ 'Mom's out exercising I bet... Damn, I'm hungry' _thought Amy as she walked through the side door that happened to look like the front, setting her backpack down next to the couch first. Closing the door and walking into the kitchen, she opened the frigerater and got out M&M minis' and a Perfect Berry Rockst*r, then plopping down on the couch to watch some T.V. She had never really checked last week to see if a new Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood was on, so, why stop now? Immediately she turned on the T.V and channeled through Xfinity Demand and found "Brotherhood" on "Adult Swim". Clicking it, seven new episodes popped on the screen and were pleading to be watched, the description was just earning a way to persuade the young teenager's mind with every alchemical word, and it worked. Amy pressed the squishy button on her remote and episode twenty-three of Brotherhood started playing, but first without a commercial in the beginning.

About three and half an hour later, Amy had watched all seven episodes and was fast asleep, still no sign of her mother, and defiantly no sign to ever waking up the young burnet girl. She went into a deep sleep and had no signs of ever waking up, as if she was set in a coma instantly, but her eye-lids moved like she was still awake and moving; and she was. In her dream Amy was experiencing a Fullmetal Alchemist episode. Although the dream felt real, it wouldn't be able to come into reality, could it?

Dream:

In Amy's dream, she was wearing the exact clothes she had worn when getting out of school. Her hair was the same short burnet cut she had had during the school year, even her backpack was still clung to her shoulder. Her make-up was the same as before; foundation, eyeliner and mascara, but this dream didn't feel right in a way' Amy thought. It was all too... White. When you really looked around, everything had no end, but the ground, she felt solid ground beneath her feet, but the walls, "no walls" the ceiling, "no ceiling" even the space was vast' she thought, tugging on her backpack with all her alchemical, philosophic, and chemistry books placed in it that she "borrowed" from her high tech chemistry teacher… He would never notice, even her journal was placed in the bag. When Amy moved her head slowly to the right, in her peripheral vision she saw something gray and big (Simple and to the point.) Turning to find out what it was, she was face to face with a huge door with strange symbols and writing on it. She stepped back five feet and gave the gate-like door and clear looking before even stepping any closer.

Then there was a movement in the corner of her eye then looked behind herself; there, she found a person. It shouldn't even be called a "person". It had no eyes; the only facial part "on" the figure was its mouth. Dark particals of black dust made out the body's figure. It didn't say anything. It had no emotion, until Amy asked the figure a question, "Who are you?" her eyes held determination, but truly, she was scared for her life. She had no idea where she was or who this "guy" was.

The figure's poker-face was plastered with an ear to ear smile that would creep even the toughest teenager at Hutson Private School. The figure moved forward a little, making Amy step back with one click of her shoe. "Who am I you say? I'm glad you asked." the voice seemed jumbled together with various voices, with a slight effect added to differentiate, then it spoke, "I am God, the World, Truth, the Universe, One, All and finally... I. Am. You." he said pointing at Amy with the same tone of voice.

"I'm sure you will make thing quite interesting on your quest. Have fun… Alchemist." In the last sentence Amy's own voice could be heard.

Amy backed up until her backpack bumped into the wall behind her. She was scared for her life, her thoughts were everywhere. The doors on the huge door opened. Long, black-like hands wrapped around Amy's arms, legs and mid body, pulling her inside the doors with the black emptiness seeking to surround her. Truth just smiled an insane grin, throwing something into the blackness at Amy. Then; the doors closed with a booming sound. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to know where the hand-like creatures where taking her and certainly not wanting to find out what truth had thrown at her.

Out of nowhere, blinding white light shot like a flashlight in one's eyes. Coming next were pictures in a film base form, the pictures was knowledge. Amy's eyes were blood shot, still being held in place by the black hands that held her, unknown knowledge was being poured into her head as you were going up a never-ending mountain and the air seemed to get lighter and lighter; you could breathe, but not be able to think straight. Then… Blackness…

Who said dreams can't come true?


	2. Risembool Automail Friends

Risembool. Automail. New Friends

Darkness fluttered into light as Amy began to awaken. Her head pounding and eyes aching. She felt nothing where her left arm should be; she glanced to her left and saw no arm, just metal plates bolted onto her shoulder. Amy's electric blue eyes widened in shock and fear; where had her arm gone? Who took it? Her chest began to move up and down slowly but picked up rapidly, she finally realized that her body, soul, and mind were one in a small room in an unknown place.

A clicking of a door woke Amy out of her thoughts. She struggled to sit up, but plopped back on the bed she was laying down on. The voice of an old lady struck Amy's ears, "You shouldn't be moving." she said, her foot steps walking closer to Amy. "Your wound hasn't fully healed, but it's close." the old woman was by her left side now, tracing her hand over the metal plates with a pipe in her mouth.

"W-who are you? Where am I?" the young girl spoke, weak confidence in her voice. The old lady sighed, taking a puff of her wooden pipe.

'Just like Edward, that tone never ceases to escape my mind,' she thought. "My name is Pinako Rockbell. You're at our home; the Auto Mail Rockbell matnence." Pinako explained, pausing to take a smoke of her tobacco pipe. Amy shifted, leaning on her right forearm, her appearance wasn't in the best of states, but it was better than nothing. The young girl nodded in reinsurance

Pinako leaned back from her inspection and hopped of the stool that was seated next to her new patient. "I'll come in shortly to check on you." the woman's wrinkly old eyes wondered over to the young one's bag. "You going somewhere?" Amy nodded, staring at the old bag and her small appearance. She hadn't had the chance to lie to the person who saved her life, might as well not lie through the teeth. Amy sighed deeply, not giving a care in the world if the old hag could read her, but just hating the fact that she could let her emotions go so easily scared her inner self.

The shutting of a wooden door echoed through the child's head, wakening her senses and her thoughts. "Oh... She left." Amy glanced at her missing arm, "How could this have happened? I was just on the couch in my living room, closed my eyes and ended up with no arm and in a home I know nothing about... Life sucks..." the girl trailed off. She settled down and dozed off into a light sleep dreaming of her life long goal.

Night became dawn as the sun's rays came into appearing over the Rockbell's home, heat began to seep through the glass window next to Amy's bedside, letting the natural light illuminate the room. A small creaking which produced the most dry and unpleasant sound. Amy glanced at the door; a tall girl with light blonde hair pulled up in a high pony tail walked into to room, her hands caring a medium sized bowl.

"Oh, did I wake you?" the girl asked, her sweet voice rang in Amy's ear; like a mother, she thought. Amy shook her head and propped herself up with her flesh and blood fore arm. "Good," she smiled. "I just need to make sure you're legible and stable to be fixed with automail... My name's Winry Rockbell by the way." Winry added.

"Amy Miller... Can I ask you something Winry?" Amy questioned, focusing on the blonde's expression, but her face stayed the same and a smile crept on her lips.

"Sure Amy. Anything." Winry affirmed, giggling in the process. Amy nodded and took a deep breathe.

"You'd think I was crazy, but... Did I ask for automail?" Amy hesitated. Winry just looked at her and smiled a very motherly curl to the lips; the change in facial appearance made the Burnett feel warm, something that hadn't happened for sometime after her own mother set out to continue jogging every day till' nine in the afternoon. The feeling felt good for once.

Five hours into the day and the surgery was finally completed by the Rockbell Automail engineers.

"It looks nice on you Amy." Pinako said as she began to clean her work table. She soon left the room to tend to other projects, leaving Winry and I alone to talk.

"You remind me of someone I know. He had the same look in his eye when getting his automail surgery." Winry spoke, her expression looking warm and soft. "His name is Edward; he has a little brother named Alphonse." Amy's ears perked when she heard the boy's name.

"Edward… You mean the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Amy questioned, she already knew the answer, and she was just playing along in this world, pretending not to know when she knows quite a lot.

Winry looked at her new friend, "Yeah, how do you know him?" she questioned.

Amy thought of all the excuses she could tell her new blonde friend, but went with the one that was the most obvious; "I heard about him through my father who worked in the military. He's quite the prodigy."

Winry nodded, "He became a State Alchemist at the age of twelve… I didn't mean to snoop, but I found this laying on the floor next to the operating bed this morning, along with this." She hands an old looking book to Amy and a bronze chained necklace with a red stone hanging as the main jewel, "There was a lock on the book and I'm sort of obsessed with opening things that are locked… Sorry." She apologized. I should have known she would do this, I mean; she did it to Edward's pocket watch.

Amy nodded, "I have nothing to hide from you. We are friends after all." Amy gave her a small grin, and tucked the journal under her arm and clipped the necklace around her neck, placing the red stone in front and looked toward the front door; "I really should get going. The train might leave soon." Amy soon realized she hadn't paid the girl and her grandmother the money they needed for fitting her missing arm with automail.

Winry picked up on this and added a nice comment to make her new friend not worry any less than she will be when traveling. "It's alright if you don't have the money. You can pay us when you get the chance, or when you bust your automail… You won't, right?" The tone in her voice sounded concerned, but her precious automail will be fine… Until Amy becomes a State Alchemist that is.

The Rockbells said their good-byes, as did Amy; but something about becoming a military dog had the girl thinking of her true home. She had no idea why becoming a human weapon made her miss the three bedroom apartment in the busy city of London.


End file.
